


Awkward Moment

by shutthegaragedoor



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutthegaragedoor/pseuds/shutthegaragedoor
Summary: Jughead says I love you.





	

“I love you.”

Jughead says it so matter-of-factly, and yet so passionately at the same time. Rather like Jughead himself, actually. Still, Reggie was in no way expecting those words to come out of Jughead’s mouth.

Reggie’s mouth flaps uselessly, doing a damned good impression of Moose staring at Midge’s trigonometry text. 

Jughead and he were barely friends really, only connected to each other through Archie and his dogged determination to be best pals with everyone. Until this moment, Reggie hadn’t even been sure that Jughead had noticed that he had been tagging along the gang’s daily gathering at Pop’s. And now Jughead’s looking up at him with undisguised affection, like he’s one of his oldest friends.

Reggie swallows thickly, and composes himself into his usual façade of Mantle the Magnificent. Or tries to anyway. 

“Uh… Yeah, man. L-love you, too…” 

Jughead’s eyes suddenly focus directly into Reggie’s with that strange, piercing stare that he gets when he’s actually interested in something. His eyebrows raise ever so slightly, as if surprised. And the silence between the two teens is deafening as it stretches on.

And then something clicks in Reggie’s head. He glances down at the plate in his hands.

“You were talking to the burger, weren’t you?”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time ever writing for an actual audience, but I was just outraged at the lack of Reghead (platonic or otherwise) out there. I love their interactions. Let me know if I suck and should consider another career path.


End file.
